The New Marauders: part 1
by TroyStardancer
Summary: One year after the Events of The Deathly Hallows, Harry and his friends are settling down to their new life. But a wizard from America with ties to Harry's parents appears, bearing grave news, and a dangerous foe may have returned to face Harry again.


Chapter 1.

_One year after the events of the Deathly Hallows._

Kingsley Shacklebolt walked briskly past his staff. He was in a hurry, and the staff watched curiously as the newly appointed permanent Minister of Magic headed to his office in a hurry.

It was only yesterday that the Wizengamot had confirmed that he would be the current Minister of Magic. As temporary minister, Kingsley had already set in motion the sweeping changes that would restore the confidence and the respect for the Ministry: His first action was outlawing all recently placed laws against muggle-born wizards and for pure blood wizards. He next expelled all dementors from Azkaban, and even banned any involvement of dementors in the Ministry's policies. Now those horrid creatures no longer will plague Britain in any way legally. Another policy he implemented was that Kingsley had exonerated and acquitted all members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army from the laws that the previous regime had allowed. Since he was only temporary minister when he made these decrees, Kingsley had to get confirmation from the Wizengamot to allow these changes, which were almost unanimously confirmed.

Now that he was the full Minister of Magic, Kingsley made sure that he made his presence known to the current Prime Minister of England. The Minister, who knew Kingsley as a member of his staff,- as well as knowing he was a wizard-, received him at first with trepidation. Kingsley, however, warmed him with his deep, low, reassuring voice, telling him the current state of affairs and made sure the muggle Prime Minister knew that the Wizarding war was over, and the "good guys" won. Still, Kingsley had a lot to do...

The private office of the Minister of Magic was a study on contrast; the modern versus the antique, the comfortable versus the efficient, and most importantly, the uniqueness of magic versus the convenience of "muggle technology". A TV set sat on a pedestal by the front wall. Kingsley's main desk is a huge, ancient one, probably when the Ministry first established itself. A fireplace sat on the far corner, and an ample supply of floo powder as well as communications powder sat on the pedestal beside it. Kingsley's chair is a modern, muggle made executive's chair, complete with a massager and (if Kingsley decided to use them) stereo speakers. Surrounding the walls, watching with interest and skepticism, was portraits of every Minister of Magic, from Artemisia Lufkin to Millicent Bagnold, with one of Rufus Scrimgeour, up.

Only Cornelius Fudge and Pius Thicknesse was not up, mainly because both are still alive. There has been some debate on rather or not Thicknesse should be allowed a portrait, due to the fact that he was imperiused when he was minister. Now cured, Even Thicknesse said he shouldn't be considered Minister during Voldemort's reign of terror. Fudge, however, knew his portrait will be placed when he dies. Fudge currently advises Kingsley, though not in an official minister rank.

Kingsley sat at his desk, reviewing today's schedule. One thing that caught his eye was what to do about Dolores Umbridge, former Senior Undersecretary of The Minister of Magic. Umbridge's story was complex; she instilled many helpful decrees for the ministry when working with Fudge, but had also caused more than her share of trouble for everyone. Her role in the persecution of muggle born witches and wizards was hard evidence against her, and she obviously had no friends in Hogwarts. The Wizengamot had interrogated her, and convicted her of treason and conduct hindering the welfare of wizards and witches. Kingsley, as head of the Ministry, could suggest a punishment for Umbridge. _Perhaps my first appointment meeting will allow me a suggestion._ Kingsley mused.

As if on cue, the door chime noted a three toned ring, and then announced "The Auror Harry Potter here to see the Minister."

"By all means, send him in." Kingsley told the announcer, smiling slightly and standing.

The door to his office opened, revealing the man behind all that has happened. Harry Potter, now the most famous wizard in Britain, strolled in. At first glance, one would not recognize Harry Potter as more than he would appear to be. He was average height, somewhat slim, and had unruly black hair that stuck up at the back. He wore spectacles, which were round and large. His face had the face of a young man, but with green, almost emerald colored, eyes. His face also had one blemish;. a lightning shaped scar that was on his forehead. He wore muggle clothing, but more for an office than in the streets; he wore a well tailored brown, pin-striped suit, with a black shirt and matching tie. He did, however, wear a traveling cloak.

Kingsley bounded toward him and shook his hand..."Welcome back, Harry." He grinned as Harry beamed at him. "So how was the Quidditch World cup in Belgium?"

"It was awesome." Harry replied. "Finally, after six years, England has brought the World Cup back here!"

"I understand that Ginny Weasley made the winning goals, though once again Krum got the snitch."

"Yes, and it was close." Harry reported. "At first it did look like Krum caught the snitch before Ginny could hit the last goal, but official review confirmed that the Quaffle that she threw hit the inside rim right before Krum's fingertips touched the snitch, so the goal counted."

"And once again Bulgaria falls short of winning the Cup." Kingsley stated. "Perhaps next year they may try again."

"Yea, maybe." Harry agreed. He didn't say aloud about the wild party after England won the Cup, in which Ginny and he renewed their passionate love, in more ways than one!

"So is Gwenog Jones even more happy now that she has Ginny on her team?"

"Yes, and the Hollyhead Harpies may have a chance to win the Quidditch Professional cup now, as she is starting for the team, and Gwenog just gushes about Ginny."

Kingsley chuckled. He was fond of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Harry was so down to earth and affable, and was a fierce and loyal companion, as his friends, in their dedication and defeat of You-Know-Who...also known as Voldemort and Tom Riddle. But first, he must renew his advising of Harry Potter in his new role of Auror.

Chapter 2

Hermonie Granger frowned, tapping her desk impatiently. Realizing what she was doing, she stopped. For the past ten minutes, she was listening to Jumock complaining about the improper depositing of Leprechaun gold in vault 401. It seemed that Mundungus Fletcher had wrote a writ of compensation on the missing of "over one hundred thousand gold galleons" from his vault. The chief Goblin of Gringotts, Bogord, had warned Dung that the gold he deposited was Leprechaun, and would disappear in twenty four hours. But Mundungus would not only not listen, but insist that the gold be placed in his vault. Now he was accusing the goblins of stealing.

Hermonie Granger was representing the Ministry on this. She was working in capacity of the Goblin Liaison office from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Her duty here was interviewing the angry parties, and bring back the stories so that the head of the department could set up a ruling on this matter, since it involved a wizard and a magical creature. Hermonie was to be impartial, though she has had dealings with both Mundungus and Goblins, neither on good terms.

Mundungus, a man with questionable loyalties at his best, most likely did place Leprechaun gold in his vault to deceive the goblins into thinking the gold was real. But even Mundungus should have realized that goblins would see through any deception, especially with metal and metalwork. But still, the goblins brought this issue to the attention of the Ministry, and Hermonie was picked to do a fact finding mission.

Just a month out of school, Hermonie was the only one of the three who finished at Hogwarts. While Ron went over to work with his brother George, and Harry into Aurors' training, Hermonie decided to continue her education. She finished head of the class, Head Girl, and Award for Special Services, as well as being a junior member of the Wizengamot. Only Dumbledore (and in a way, Harry) achieved more at Hogwarts than Hermonie, with Tom Riddle's name stricken and reviled. Hermonie, still passionate about the welfare of Goblins and House Elves, joined the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and was immediately making an impact, by bringing her views on the treatment of house elves. However, she was assigned to the Goblin Liaison office, which meant to her that someone didn't appreciate her views of House Elves being considered slaves.

Slowly out of her reverie, Hermonie continued her mission, and listen more to the goblin representative for Gringotts.

Chapter 3

Harry was busy until about mid afternoon when he was summoned to see the Minister. Raising from his desk, he walked toward the elevator to take him to the Offices of the Ministry. While getting on the lift, Harry joined Arthur Weasley, who was already on.

"Harry!" Said Arthur, who was the father of six of Harry's closest friends, including his girlfriend, Ginny. Only Percy wasn't considered as close as the others, although now, Percy was more friendly and less pompous.

"Mr. Weasley," Said Harry. "So how is the Senior Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic?"

Although his title would make him beam in honor, Mr. Weasley took it in more than a modest, and embarrassed, smile. "Plenty of work in the department and that was just to get it ready for me to move in. I was appalled by the damage Umbridge did to that office. So many laws and decrees, so many punishable offences. I had to spend _weeks_ just straightening out the office. Did you know that harpy had placed Permanent Sticking Charms on those cat portraits she placed on the walls? And that pink coloring on the walls! It took Reg and Winoa days to finally conjure a spell that would get that blasted color off the walls. And it took me and Percy days to get just one of those kitten portraits off, and two months to get all of them off!" He then grinned evilly "Once we got them off, I sent them to George, who gave Umbridge an unpleasant surprise with them."

"What did George do?"

Arthur looked around nervously as the lift reached the first floor and the Ministry's main offices. He then whispered, "I'll tell you later. Right now, it would not be wise to repeat it here, the ministry would frown on that activity." He then abruptly changed the subject. "What brings you to the main offices?"

Harry looked around, seeing people stare at him. Being used to it, he decided to be a little more formal when he answered "the Minister wanted to see me."

"Ahh." Mr. Weasley said, nodding as he walked beside Harry, " Must be because of that guest he has in his office.

"Guest?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Yes." Arthur said as he opened the door to his office. "A wizard was in there with him. Strange looking chap." He then whispered to Harry as Harry headed towards the Minister's office for the second time. "Strange because I heard him talk; he is not from here, and I dunno, I think he may be an American Wizard. Of course you know, America is a little chaotic right now, and I don't see how he got here."

Harry nodded. He too, knew that something was happening in America. That vast land had few witches and wizards, but he heard that America is experiencing something akin to a possible civil war in their wizard world.

Harry knocked, and the door chime told him to enter the Minister's office for the second time today. Harry entered and saw Kingsley rise from his desk. As Kingsley rose, so did his guest.

Harry studied the man who stood from his chair in front of Kingsley's desk. He looked young, possible in his twenties. He was tall, about as tall as Neville, and black. He had long braided hair that ended at his broad shoulders. His eyes were wide, but kind looking. He had a small goatee and mustache, and had a clear, broad face. He looked muscular and fit, and his suit was a well tailored midnight blue color.

Harry was aware that this man was staring at him just as intently. When he finally spoke, he had a clear voice, with an American Accent. "So this is Harry Potter, the most famous wizard in the world." He looked at him and smiled. "I am finally happy to meet the Boy who Lived." He held out his hand. "Even in America, your story is well known."

Harry shook the hand of this man warily. Though he looked friendly and kind, Harry didn't get any type of read from him. What he said next caused Harry to blink, startled.

"You probably are tired of hearing this, but you looked just like James. Except your eyes..."

"Yes, I have my mum's eyes." Harry said in a well rehearsed line. He was getting tired of hearing it, that was correct. But then he was curious at this man. "But how do you know my parents?."

"They were six years ahead of me, but I knew them all the same." Said the man. "Although I am American, I went to Hogwarts in my school years." He smiled. "I was sorted into Ravenclaw...._where wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure._"

Harry's wariness of the man dissolved then. He seemed more likable and friendly now, and he could tell Harry some stories about his parents.

Kingsley watched the exchange quietly, then he said "Harry, I would like you to meet Troy Stardancer, former Ravenclaw, Former Head boy at Hogwarts, And Senior Advisor to America's Secretary of Arcane Affairs...their equivalent to our Ministry of Magic." Kingsley looked at Harry expectantly, but Harry showed no signs of recognition. He raised an eyebrow. "You don't know about the Stardancers?"

"Never heard of 'em." Harry admitted.

Kingsley looked slightly embarrassed, but Troy merely grinned. "Of course, Minister. Potter's name is much more respected and known. The Stardancers are only famous in America, and we haven't been known that well abroad. Harry's story is well known across the pond, though, and we try to keep up with news here." He looked at Harry. "Which is why I am here."

Harry frowned then. What would a famous American wizard want with him? From the look of Kingsley, It seemed that America was asking for help.

Troy's next statement confirmed Harry's suspicion. "We need your help in America, Harry. In fact. We need the help of all the New Marauders."

"New Marauders?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Well, that was the name our newspapers were calling your group." Troy answered. "You were tagged as the leader, along with Hermonie Granger and Ron Weasley. Along with Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood."

Harry blinked. He was apparently more famous than even he knew. This fame and popularity, even in America, was almost overwhelming to him.

Troy then turned serious. "The reason we need your help is because of what is going on in America, and it is indirectly affected by England."

Ron grunted, rubbing aching muscles and arms. The last boxes of inventory were done, and he had restocked some of the new items he and George created. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had become even more popular than ever, mainly thanks to Ron and George fighting for Hogwarts against the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Though the loss of George's twin Fred had affected him considerably, George was now more determined than ever to see the joke shop he and Fred created become successful. With Ron playing George's former part in creation of magical jokes (George being the Guinea pig mainly). George created newer, and somewhat less painful, jokes for the shop.

Ron, on the other hand, was more resilient at the joke making than many others, and has been helpful in creating new joke items. The most famous magical joke item created was by Ron recently; he created the Bellatrix bobbing head. The figure, similar to a large headed doll of Bellatrix Lestrange, was a magical doll which head bounces off and screams when you say the name "Molly."

Verity appeared in the back area where Ron was. "Mr. Weasley, you have a call from the fireplace."

"Who is it?" Ron asked.

"Harry Potter." Verity's voice was awed.

Ron frowned as he stood and headed for the fireplace. It was just after three in the afternoon, so Harry should still be at the Ministry. Usually if Harry called this early, he may need Ron to help him locate a particular Dark Wizard. Ron sat in front of the fireplace, seeing Harry's image in the flames. Ron smiled and said, " 'ello mate, What brings you to the store?"

Harry smiled. "Why would I call you from the office, usually, Ron?"

"Because you may have found a bloody Dark Wizard. Who is it this time? We have any leads on Travers?"

"Possibly, and Selwyn also. But we may have much more than that."

"What do you mean? Did Thorfinn Rowle finally give out names?"

"You know he didn't. He doesn't really have any more to give us, after the Veratiserium interrogation. However, someone else gave us those names, along with one who may be leading them."

"What, What do you mean?" Ron asked, confused.

Harry looked pensive. "I'll have to explain later. Dinner at my house? Say, six o'clock?."

"You got it." Ron said.

"Oh, and Hermonie and Luna will be here, along with Neville and Ginny, and a guest from abroad."

"Who?"

"I'd rather not say right now.." Harry said. "Not through the floo network. Anyway, Kingsley asked me to talk to you all about it, and it looks like we're making a trip."

"Where to?"

Harry shook his head and said quietly. "Later, I will tell you then. By the way, did George send Umbridge her kitten portraits?"

Ron could not help it, he laughed uproariously. "I just wish I could see her face!"

Harry grinned, "Me too, well, see you at six."

"You got it mate."

Ginny sighed. She was bored after the long trip back from Belgium. Ginny smiled as she placed the "Most Valuable Player" award on her small desk. AS she placed her Holyhead Harpies uniform in the closet, she knew the practice and new season was several months away. Shaking out her long hair, she sat on her bed. Ginny was the only one left living at the Burrow with her parents. Everyone else had moved out, leaving Molly and Arthur with just their youngest living with them.

Ginny had been starting for the Holyhead Harpies ever since she joined. For the first time in Quidditch History, a female rookie was a starting chaser. In addition to getting the Most Valuable Player at the World Quidditch Cup, Ginny also received Rookie of the Year and Quidditch Professional Players Association's Player of the Year. Never had anyone got more honors in Quidditch than Ginny, as even Viktor Krum was never as honored, though he was considered a more famous player. The season was over, but Ginny remained vigilant in her practices.

Even though she made more than enough money to live on her own, Ginny stayed with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, mainly for her own reasons. Ginny loved the familiarity of home, and the newfound popularity of the entire Weasley family after the Second Wizarding War had given her a reason to stay at the Burrow, mainly for the privacy of it (very few knew it's location at Ottery St. Catchpole). The Burrow was once attacked by Death Eaters once Ron was found out to be helping Harry Potter, and ransacked. It has since been rebuilt, remodeled, and upgraded, and protected by the Fidelius Charm, which Arthur was the secret-keeper. The Family's fame as also allowed the Burrow to be the main headquarters for those who were stood the front line against the Death Eaters, and many times, several wizards and witches would come to the Burrow for social gatherings. The floo network only connects the Burrow to certain Order of the Phoenix houses, the Ministry offices, and to the work places of the family. There was no way to Apperate directly to the burrow, only to the outskirts of the village, and guests are either escorted to the Burrow or stayed there. Some, like Rita Skeeter, were not allowed to the Burrow.

Ginny, from her bedroom, heard her mother talking to someone in the kitchen. Though she rarely eavesdropped on family discussions, Ginny's ears perked up when she heard the name of Harry from the person talking to Molly. Warranting a reason to listen in, Ginny went to the back of the room and plugged something into her ear, similar to a string. In fact, the string was attached to an Extendable Ear she secretly placed in the vent of the kitchen, to listen in. Ginny realized that Molly was talking to Percy, her middle brother.

"So what brings you here?" Molly asked, as she cleaned inside the kitchen.

"Well, I want to talk to you. Something going on in the Ministry, and it seemed to involve Harry and Ginny." Percy was talking low, as if he was revealing something he didn't want anyone to hear.

Ginny frowned. Had she heard that right? Why would the Ministry be interested in her?

"Ginny? Why would it involve Ginny?' Asked Molly.

"That is why I am here. I wanted to ask you, and find a way to ask Ginny. Dad was confused, because Minister Shacklebolt asked him if she would see him. She is supposed to meet with Harry and Ron and Hermonie for dinner tonight at Grimmauld Place."

"What else did Kingsley say to Arthur?"

"I didn't hear much, but he was saying something about an American Wizard being in London. I thought that Dad would know more, or you, because I thought he talked to you."

"First I heard of it. Why would an American Wizard be interested in us, or Ginny? Or even Harry."

"I dunno Mom. I did catch the name of the American Wizard. It was Troy Stardancer."

Ginny heard her mom gasp. "No way!."

"Yes, I hear he was educated here, sorted into Ravenclaw. Was very popular in Hogwarts, was a Head Boy, won Special Service award, and led Ravenclaw to three Quidditch cups in school. Moved back to America after he Graduated, and now works in their Department of Arcane Affairs. I thought you may have heard of him, since he was in Hogwarts. Bill was there when he was in his fourth year, and I haven't been able to ask him about Troy."

"No dear, I heard of him only through Bill, who attended when he was there. Apparently he was very popular in Hogwarts, and he was a good friend of Bill's. He couldn't come to the wedding, though, but he sent Bill and Fleur that jeweled box, made by Dwarves I think. But did Arthur say why he was in England?"

"No, mom. I don't think he knows. But apparently it has to do with Harry and Ginny."

"Why would an American Wizard, especially someone as famous as Troy Stardancer, want with Ginny?"

"That is why I came here mom. I wanted to ask Ginny, but I don't think she would know either."

Ginny took out the Extendable Ear. She looked at the picture of Gwenog Jones she had on her poster, wondering the same thing her mom asked.

Chapter 4

Number 12, Grimmauld Place, was currently Harry Potter's home. Since the ending of the Second Wizarding War, he lived in the former home of his godfather, Sirius Black. The house has been returned to the state it had been in before the Death Eaters were able to penetrate the Fidelius charm. It was the only place Harry called home after leaving the Dursleys forever. Kreacher, the resident house elf, kept the house in pristine condition, and The house had been re-charmed and protected. It also was the perfect hideaway for Harry, since no one can Apperate to it, and the only places connected to it by the floo network was the Burrow and the Ministry of Magic office where Harry worked. Harry had arrived here, with Troy Stardancer, by the floo network.

Harry said quietly to Troy, "well, this is home," Harry then commented, "For now."

Troy looked around the home, looking interested, then was considerably startled when Kreacher came slouching over to take his traveling cloak.

As Kreacher left, Troy turned to Harry. "You have a house elf."

"He came with the house." Harry commented wryly. Harry often wondered what would happen to Kreacher when he moved out of the Black residence. When his cottage in Godric's Hollow would be completed, he would move there.

"So you have one bound to you." Troy commented as he sat down at the large wooden kitchen table. " I didn't think you would want to keep him, and free him."

"I would," Harry confirmed. "But I think he would be worse off than he would be if he was free. Right now, I can't live without him...it would be sandwiches and pumpkin juice for dinner."

Troy smiled and nodded. "We don't have house elves in America, probably because they would be in conflict with the Kobolds. Kobolds in the old houses of America are equivalent to the house elves here, though they only do the cleaning and pest control. As long as you leave a glass of milk and some type of food for them before you go to bed, Kobolds take care of your house at night. You shouldn't see them, and if you spot a Kobold, they move away. If you do not leave food for a Kobold, they become a pest and will wreck havoc in the house. Sometimes, the American muggle think their house is haunted like a poltergeist, but 90% of the time, it is an angry Kobold that hadn't been properly rewarded for its service."

Harry found that intriguing. "How do you reward a house elf for his services?"

"Praise, good treatment, and present an item that is part of you that is dear to them. Like Kobolds, House elves just like the simple items done for their benefit. For example, I noticed a locket on your house elf's chest. Did you give it to him?'

"Yes, it is a locket that was once his former master's." Harry was very careful at this point. He didn't want to tell him anything about Horcruxes, for he didn't know what Troy knew about those items.

Troy nodded. "You see, fair treatment is their highest honor. Many house elves believe it would be an insult if you present them with clothes, unless they have been mistreated." Troy then stopped, staring in the hallway across from the kitchen. Through the shadows, he could see the heads of former house elves mounted on the wall.

Harry quickly noted his look of shock, and then explained. "This was done by the former residents of this house, the ones I inherited it from. My godfather left it to me after he died."

Troy looked curiously at Harry. "Who was your Godfather?"

Harry braced himself, "Sirius Black."

Troy nodded, and told Harry he knew Sirius in school and were friends. Just then, the fireplace fire turned green and expanded. Stepping out of the fireplace was Hermonie.

Troy smiled and stood. "So this is the enigmatic Hermonie Granger." He bowed deeply. "Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Hermonie said formally, though confused. "But I am at a loss, you know me, but I don't believe I know you."

Harry stepped in then. "Hermonie, I am pleased to introduce you to Troy Stardancer, American Senior advisor for their Department of Arcane Affairs."

At the mention of Troy's name, Hermonie let out a startled gasp. Harry felt a little embarrassed at not knowing Troy, or even the Stardancers, though he expected Hermonie to know him.

"It is truly an honor to meet you, Mr Stardancer," Hermonie gushed. "I am shocked to see you here in England."

"Please, call me Troy." He insisted. "Besides, not all of Stardancer's were known for their heroics."

"Not known to be heroic?" Harry asked. Hermonie gave him an exasperated look.

"Honestly Harry, have you even thought opening a _History of Magic_?"

Harry looked a little sheepish, but Troy smiled at that. "I wasn't too thrilled about studying that subject when I was at Hogwarts."

"You went to Hogwarts?" Hermonie asked incredulously.

"He did, and he was friends with my mum and dad, and Sirius." Harry said, watching Hermonie looking shocked at both of them. "He was first year during their last year, and he was into Ravenclaw."

Hermonie was so shocked that she jumped in surprise when the fireplace roared green again. Stepping out of the fireplace...

"Luna?" Hermonie inquired.

Although she was still recognizable as Luna Lovegood, obviously she was taking better care of herself. Her hair was shorter, about to her upper back, and better styled. She wore better fitting clothes, and her face, though still dreamy, also had an air of complacency that Harry hadn't seen before.

"Hello everyone, it is great to be back in London." Luna said dreamily. She then looked at Troy, and with a startled look, she commented, "I wasn't aware of company from a foreign land."

Harry blinked, and Hermonie saved him the trouble of asking a somewhat obvious question.

"How did you know he wasn't from here?"

"He doesn't look like he belongs in London. He looks uncomfortable and a little confused. I'd say he is from America."

Even Troy looked startled at that, but Luna plunged on. "So, are you a Stardancer? There have been many famous ones in America, and I read that they solved the riddle of the Kobolds."

Troy turned to Harry, who hid his smile with his hand. He turned back to Luna. "Are you the daughter of the publisher of _the Quibbler_? I find his articles on Crumbled Horned Snorkacks a little...." he stopped short there, he looked around for help, but Harry and Hermonie looked as helpless as he did.

"Oh, do you subscribe to _the Quibbler_?" Luna asked with interest.

Troy did look uncomfortable to Harry now, "Ah, no, I don't. But we have copies of them delivered to our Department, along with _the Prophet_. I like to read them."

"Oh, well then, it is possible they became extinct." Luna said. "The last one, we had the horn, but it hadn't put itself back together yet; I wonder why."

Troy rubbed his hand through his braids, looking distinctively uncomfortable, and noted that Harry was looking away, and Hermonie rolled her eyes. "Unusual." Troy managed to say, without much enthusiasm.

However, they were all saved when the floo network revealed another arrival. Ron Weasley came through the fireplace and smiled. "'Ello Harry, Hermonie, Luna." Ron said, then looked at Troy.

As Harry introduced Ron to Troy, he watched as Ron's eyes widened and said in an awed voice. "Bloody Hell, a Stardancer? Here?" He looked at Troy in awe as he shook Troy's hand.

Harry shook his head in annoyance. He silently vowed then to read more about the Stardancers, and how famous they were. He made a mental note to ask Hermonie for a book about them, and he wanted to know more about him and his family.

"And you're the one who went to school with Bill! You gave him the jeweled lockbox as a wedding gift!"

Troy laughed. "Yea I did. The Dwarves made it especially for me, cost and arm and a leg for it., but Bill and I were best of friends. He asked me to be his best man, but I couldn't make it."

"You paid for an item with an arm and a leg?" Luna asked in horror. Hermonie and Harry turned and exchanged amused looks, and Ron looked totally baffled. It was Troy, however, which had the strangest face; he looked totally lost.

"Ahh," Hermonie said, quickly coming to Troy's defense. "It is a figure of speech, Luna. Sort of like saying the item is very expensive." Hermonie then smiled. "Most muggle say it as an exaggeration of how something is."

"Oh." Luna said without missing a beat. "I guess you call it an idiom."

"Yea." Harry said as the fireplace glowed again. Stepping through was a tall, gangly youth as tall as Troy, but a little more massive. Neville Longbottom entered 12 Grimmauld place for only the first time. Looking around, he was greeted by the group.

Neville looked so different now. His hair was shorter and better combed. He sported a small goatee, and he looked far more confident than when Harry met him seven years ago as scared little wizard entering Hogwarts for the first time.

Neville was pursuing his career in Herbology with a passion. He had become somewhat of a guru in different magical properties of plants. Neville had also created a plant he called Earthroot, a plant which roots grow into a rock and through a rock , which allowed it to gain nutrients from the rock. Therefore, he created a plant which grows by "eating rocks," and also used by potion makers to strengthen the effects of certain potions. The uses of Earthroot was now being pursued by potion makers. Alchemists, and even muggle scientists. Neville, like Ron, greeted Troy with a look of veneration that Harry found interesting. As Neville stammered a greeting, the fireplace glowed one last time, and Ginny stepped through.

Harry's heart soared as Ginny came over to him. She smiled and kissed him (Ron turned away pointedly), and then shook Troy's hand. She greeted him enthusiastically, and even talked to him as if she knew him, surprising all. As it turned out, Ginny met Troy twice before, both times during the Quidditch practices or games. Since Ginny was a well-known Quidditch rookie, many of the other teams and coaches went out to meet her. Troy, a famous player back in his day, was able to meet players and talk shop. He made it a point to meet Ginny, not only because she was a rising star, but also because she was Bill and Charlie's sister, who were good friends.

After about fifteen minutes of formal and informal conversation, Kreacher slouched into the sitting room and announced that dinner was almost ready. As the group settled in on the large gleaming table, Luna asked the question that all were wondering. "So Harry, what is this about?" She asked as Kreacher served them tasty broccoli soup.

"I will let Troy explain to you all." Harry answered, "But I will say this; Looks like we will be going on a journey mates."

"Where to?" asked Neville.

"America, I reckon." Ron answered. Harry merely nodded as he looked at Troy.

"I will try to be brief, but what we have is a problem that developed after your wizarding war" Troy sighed, then told the story.

Chapter 5

"For the last three years, we have had a steady increase in Dark Magic usage. We at America only tolerate dark magic if it doesn't affect anyone in the Wizard world or the muggle world. Many of the so-called Dark wizards were nothing more that Wiccan worshipers, who hasn't been schooled in magic, but may have some magical residue they cannot explain. However, we do have Dark Wizards who try to use their power to improve their life of status in the world. These are usually isolated and stripped of all magical powers, and their wands destroyed. However, recent events are more than just dark magic. We have evidence that the usage of Unforgivable curses, and the people who uses these curses could only learn them here in England. We captured ten of these new breed wizards, and it turned out that they were being taught by the English Wizards known as Selwyn and Travers. However, that wasn't all we found out. You may not like what I am about to say, because of the incidents, but this has been proven.

It appeared that Travers and Selwyn was trying to say that The Dark Lord was giving them orders, but after using Verisiturem on one, we learned that was not the case. The truth is, that neither Travers nor Selwyn were leading, someone else was We extracted information that someone close to Voldemort was leading the activity. Someone so close they were able to extract his most guarded secret to immortality. At first, we thought it was a Death Eater of higher station, but we learned it was much more horrible, and therefore, is why I am here.

You see, Travers and Selwyn are following the lead of another Death Eater. We seem to understand that this one is very heavily protected, so much that no one has ever seen its face. The wizard is apparently very powerful, and has been known to kill even their supporters for failure to remain loyal, show weakness, or basically incompetent. That makes this person even more dangerous, for they are showing high skills, no remorse, and absolute control over their minions. But it also shows some murkiness on establishing patterns and seeing what this leader is achieving.

Now, I know about Selwyn and Travers; they are Death-Eaters that are, well, let me say, middle in the ranks of Lord Voldemort." Troy looked a little uncomfortable saying that name, as if it was still enigmatic and dangerous to say Tom Riddle's chosen name. "There had to be someone, _someone _The Dark Lord trust beyond them, who is leading them. There is where it gets confusing." Troy looked a little dreamy, as if he was putting what he thought together. "We have the names of all the Death Eaters of high station, a list your minister gave us, and the status of them: We know that his most loyal supporter, Bellatrix Lestrange, was killed, as well as Dolohov. Yaxley, McNair, Rookwood, Rowle, Lestrange, Avery, Mulciber, and the Carrows, were imprisoned. We also Malfoy and his Son were exonerated, and are considered, though not as respectable, but at least non committed, to the dark arts as well. Snape is dead, though we learned now he was perhaps the greatest spy that Dumbledore had, fighting against Voldemort. Although we know that Nott is still at large, we also know he could not be the leader; he wasn't as high in the ranks as Selwyn or Travers. Crabbe and Goyle are considered non entities, though they are free, they are more controlled by your ministry, and therefore, not party to this."

"Besides," Said Ron with conviction. "I don't think You-Know-Who used them for nothing more than doorstops." He grinned at Troy. "We know their kids, they weren't more than Malfoy's thugs, all muscle and no brains."

Troy smiled at that. "So we eliminated those _we_ knew that were of high standing in the Death Eaters. So we were wondering, was there anyone still alive, or free, that we overlooked? Someone that Voldemort trusted?"

Harry looked at the others, who were thinking the same thing. They could not think of anyone who was either not captured or killed that had Voldemort's confidence. In fact Troy seemed to name everyone they knew, in the Ministry and in the Order, that were confirmed Death Eaters of high standing. Then Luna spoke, more into memory than anything else.

"I could think of one person, but it can not be him." She said dreamily. "In fact, I don't see him really being the one."

Harry frowned. He couldn't think of anyone at all, and he had the names of all Death Eaters, past and present. "Really? Who?"

Luna looked at him, not dreamily, but intently. "The one who helped Voldemort regain his power and body. The one who posed as Mad Eye Moody."

Hermonie stared incredulously at Luna. "You mean, Barty Crouch jr? The one who had his soul sucked out of him?"

"Was that his name? I never knew." Luna said. "I would think he was considered a trusted servant, because he was loyal, and he did help in getting You Know Who a body."

"Yea, but right now he is worse than dead." Harry said. "A dementor sucked out his soul when Fudge learned he was causing trouble. He is in St. Mungos, where he is nothing more than a fixture."

Troy, listened intently, and Harry could see that there was a lot of thinking behind those deep brown eyes. Finally, he said, "So there was a Death Eater, still alive, but soulless." Troy then frowned. "Do you know if he is still there?"

Hermonie frowned. "Why, where would he be?. He would not be any more than an empty shell."

Troy braced himself. "Yes, he could be just an 'empty shell,' Hermonie. But he is still alive, he is a wizard, and his 'empty shell' can be inhabited by a lost soul. One who can also be a wizard, who could have split their soul and inhabit a body well made for magical usage, after they have died."

Harry rose up, stunned. "You think someone made a Horcrux?" Everyone looked stunned, "Impossible; Voldemort never told his servants, as far as I know, about Horcruxes.."

Troy turned to Harry. "I know this sounds far-fetched, but think about what I say. We know about how Voldemort created the Horcruxes you call them, how he split his soul so many times it ravaged his own. But you destroyed all of his Horcruxes, _his_, so he cannot return to the land of the living ever. However, that doesn't mean that someone did not find out his secret, and made his or her own Horcrux."

Harry shook his head. "The only one other than us who knew about Horcruxes was Regulus Black. And he died with his secret, preparing to take down Voldemort."

"Yea," Ron interjected. "And he never told anyone about it."

"You are sure?" Troy asked.

"Yes, we are bloody well sure!" Ron said testily. "He wouldn't have told anyone about it, because it would have meant his death then. Plus he would have wanted him to be taken down."

Harry then remembered something, something horrible. "Wait..." he said, his eyes bulging. Of course, it could make sense. "There was someone else who knew, someone who was there."

Everyone looked at Harry, but Harry did not look at them. "Someone who helped Regulus get the locket from that lake."

Ron looked shocked. "You mean...."

Harry nodded, then called out for Kreacher.

Instantly Kreacher appeared beside Harry. "Master?" He asked in his bullfrog voice.

"Kreacher, did you ever tell anyone about the locket, or what Regulus was doing, during that time."

"No master, Kreacher is loyal to Brave Regulus. Kreacher made sure he never told anyone about what Regulus did. Kreacher kept that secret to himself." He bowed.

"You see, no one else could have known about the Horcrux." Hermonie said with conviction.

"Unless someone found out about Regulus doing that." said Ron, leaning back after spooning into his mouth the treacle tart Kreacher was serving.

Harry then looked alarmed. Kreacher, did anyone, like Miss Cissy or Miss Bella, ask you."

"No master." Kreacher said quietly. "No one asked Kreacher, though Miss Bella did ask Master Regulus about why the Dark Lord needed Kreacher. Master refused to tell Miss Cissy about why, so Miss Bella used a magic spell while Regulus was asleep, and then, when she left Master Regulus, she said something about 'now all has been made clear.'"

If anything could have made Harry turn white as a ghost, this did. He looked at everyone, who looked stunned. He whispered in horror. "Bellatrix knew about the Horcrux."

"And she could have made one." Hermonie said, her face as white as it was when Bellatrix tortured her.

"And it could have been possible, she heard about Crouch..." Ron said, cottoning on.

"We better confirm that Crouch is still in St. Mungos first," Ginny said..

Harry then looked at Troy, who was looking back at him. "There could be someone, someone who Voldemort trusted, who could be leading the attacks on your country. Someone who was Voldemort's most trusted servant, who is as dangerous as they come. And if she found out about the Horcrux, she would have created one for herself. And she had a still living body she can possess, and return; one who has the touch and use of Magic." He then looked stunned. "One who was high enough in his inner circle who can command Selywn and Travers.

_End of part one_


End file.
